


His Agonising Mind

by Ava_Jayne



Category: British Actor RPF, British Comedian RPF
Genre: M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-05
Updated: 2012-01-05
Packaged: 2017-10-28 23:41:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/313455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ava_Jayne/pseuds/Ava_Jayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stephen worries too much. Alan wants to change that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Agonising Mind

**Author's Note:**

> I apologise if this story has errors. I am currently trying to find a beta reader to improve my writing. If you're at all interested, please leave a comment below. Otherwise, I hope you enjoy :)
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction and is not based on real events.

He was practically pleading.

“I mean, Christ, Stephen. I don’t know what else I can do except beg you for it!”

Stephen watched Alan’s desperation with weary eyes and put his head in his hands.

“You don’t know what you want, Alan.” said Stephen, sighing.

“No. That’s where you’re wrong. _I do!_ You always think you know better but you _don’t!_ You think you’re so smart and that you know what’s right for me but you don’t. You have no _idea_ how much I want this!”

Alan walked towards the bed where Stephen was seated and knelt in front of him, tearing Stephen’s hands from his face.

“You need to look at me. I am telling you, begging you to hear me. I want you. I want everything about you, and I know you think you know best but you don’t. Not with this.”

He looked into Alan’s eyes and smiled sadly.

‘Oh Alan,’ he said, taking his hand and stroking it gently, ‘Your persistence is astounding.’

Alan leant in and kissed him gently.

‘Just try and turn off that giant brain of yours and just stop thinking for once.’ He grinned cheekily.

“Oh, hush” Stephen chuckled.

He couldn’t help it. As much as he protested, he wanted Alan too. There was something so charming and free about him. He admired that. As much as he tried, Stephen just couldn’t stop that nagging worry in the back of his mind. He was always preoccupied with so many thoughts, wishing for clarity. He wanted to have that sense of freedom, to quieten the world for a moment and give in to his desires.

He looked across at Alan who was waiting patiently as Stephen collected his thoughts. He felt Alan’s hand rub his thigh gently, a look of kindness etched across his face. He felt his reluctance ebb away as his need for Alan increased.  
He reached out and stroked Alan’s hair gently, watching as Alan closed his eyes and relax into it.

‘You are wonderful, Alan Davies.’

Alan smiled and placed his hands on Stephen’s neck, drawing him in. He kissed him slowly and tenderly, massaging Stephens tongue with his own. He felt his hands winding themselves in Alan’s messy curls, as if they were acting of their own volition. Alan groaned softly as the strands tugged against his scalp.

‘God, you’re driving me crazy,’ said Alan playfully against his lips. ‘If I get any harder I’ll have to register my cock as an assault weapon.’

He laughed and blushed shyly as Alan kissed him again, with a hungrier passion than before. He felt Alan’s hands move themselves to undo the buttons of his shirt, then sliding cross Stephen’s chest as he pushed it off his shoulders. It made his nerves tingle, his hairs stand on end. It had been a long time since he’d been touched like this.

Alan grabbed Stephen’s hand, guiding it towards the crotch of his trousers. He took the direction gratefully, not having had the confidence to do it himself and began undoing Alan’s zipper, sliding his trousers and pants down his legs.

He felt Alan’s hand grasping at his own zipper, his fumbling fingers showing his excitement. Alan’s thumbs hooked on his pants, grazing the sensitive spot around his hips and he shuddered. He slid his pants and trousers to the floor and almost immediately became aware of his nakedness. He wasn’t quite prepared for the feeling of exposure that gripped him and instinctively crossed his arms over his round tummy. He watched as Alan stood up, undoing his own shirt and felt a fresh wave of self consciousness bubble over him.

Alan stood directly in front of him, unashamed in his own state of undress. He couldn’t help but feel twinges of shame as he stared at Alan’s body, so much younger and leaner than his own. Stephen watched as Alan’s hands moved towards his cock, grasping it in one hand and stroking it slowly. He felt his penis throb with excitement at Alan’s display. He looked up to Alan’s face and found his eyes watching him intently as he touched himself. Stephen felt his cheeks burn and looked down at his own pale, chubby things; doubts returning immediately to occupy his mind.

He felt Alan sit beside him on the bed and take his hand in his own and squeeze it gently.

‘Lay back for me’ said Alan.

Stephen hesitated.

‘I can’t. You’ll see all my wobbly bits’ said Stephen, feeling awfully silly that he was so worried.

Alan laughed and pushed him back onto the bed. He felt the weight of Alan’s body on his thighs as he climbed on top and straddled him.

‘I quite happen to like your wobbly bits.’ Alan grinned.

‘Oh bollocks, you couldn’t possibly-’ Stephen started, instead falling silent with a sudden intake of breath as he felt Alan’s hand grasp his cock firmly.

The solid, steady strokes made Stephen groan, forgetting almost instantly his previous inhibitions. His muscles relaxed and he felt himself move with Alan’s hand, pushing into his grip. He felt his heartbeat quicken madly and he reached down into Alan’s lap, taking him in his hand and mimicking the movements that he could feel on his own.

Alan gave an appreciative moan and Stephen smiled, pleased with the reaction he’d generated.  
The feeling was exhilarating. He’d forgotten how wonderful it was to be with someone. He loved the heat, the intimacy of it; it was something you couldn’t manufacture on your own.

He felt Alan lean across him to the table beside the bed and grab a small bottle of lubricant. Alan squirted some into his hand and slid it down the length of Stephens cock, glazing it in the wet liquid. He felt his pleasure intensify as Alan continued his strokes with faster, superior ease; feeling pleasantly cool against his skin.  
‘I want you inside me, Stephen,’ said Alan, his hand paused and he looked into Stephen’s eyes. His facial expression was a mix of honesty and longing.  
He felt strangely paralysed by the request.

‘ _Please_ ’

Alan slid off him and faced towards the headboard on all fours. He bent his elbows so that his ass was raised and exposed. Stephen felt another rush of arousal wave over him. There was something so vulnerable about the stance, so completely and utterly trusting.

‘I…’ Stephen started, unsure what his mouth was actually trying to say. He felt for sure that it was no longer working in conjunction with his brain. He took a deep breath and tried again.

‘Are you sure?’

‘Yes,’ Alan groaned. ‘Please.’

He got onto his knees with some effort and steadied him with Alan’s hips. He drew himself closer, feeling his skin graze Alan’s ass cheeks

‘Stephen, please. Just shut up and get your cock in there!’ he said unashamedly desperate and gripping the sheets.

He circled Alan’s hole with his fingers. Stephen has always been a tactile person, needing to feel and touch. He pushed a finger in gently, feeling Alan open up more almost instantly. He added another and could feel Alan push backwards into his hand, desperately trying to increase the sensation. Stephen pushed them in further, bring them in an out slowly, watching Alan’s hands grip tighter and tighter to the sheets. He felt his own desire starting to become too much, aching to enter him. He drew out his fingers and stroked himself before pressing the tip of his cock against Alan’s ass and pushing in.

‘Oh _fuck._ Alan groaned gratefully as he felt his hole stretch, accommodating the full breadth of Stephen’s cock.

He moved himself in slowly, further with every push. He let himself feel freely, concentrating on the sensation of Alan’s flesh surrounding his dick. He could hear Alan grunt softly with his rhythm and began to feel more confident. He leant forward, laying himself against Alan and placing his arms around him, thrusting harder. Stephen moved his hand to Alan’s cock, tugging at it to the rhythm of their movement.

‘Jesus Christ,’ said Alan. He could feel the pressure building, the intensity increasing.

It felt so right, like their bodies were meant to be together, working in unison. He couldn't stop touching him, caressing his skin. He loved the feeling of his dick pounding into Alan's ass, his balls hitting the softly fleshy exterior. It was exhilirating.

'God you're so wonderful,' Stephen said as he pumped his hips, 'You're just incredible.'

He stopped thrusting and withdrew himself. He grabbed Alan's hips and turned him over. he wanted to see Alans face as he entered him. He needed to see him.

Alan lifted his legs, opening them wide so that Stephen could move between them. He kissed Alans legs as he positioned himself, ready to penetrate him again. He watched Alan's face as he pushed himself in slowly. Alan closed his eyes and Stephen could see a mix of pleasure and pain on his face. He withdrew himself, and pushed again,taking slow, deliberate movements. He watched as Alan tried to increase the pace, desperate for more. He continued his slow pace. He watched as Alan stroked himself, getting lost in the feeling

They'd both waited so long. So many years of trying to do the right thing, instead of giving in to desire. Watching Alan's face react to his body, after all this time, made the sex intensify, the lust overwhelming. He pushed himself to move faster, harder, wanting to make Alan feel wonderful. He could sense Alan was getting close as he arched his back involuntarily.

'Oh god,' Alan breathed, ‘Fuck I’m going to…’

He felt as Alan shuddered, his release coated Stephens hand as he continued stroking, willing every last drop from Alan with his grip. Alan tensed his muscles as he came and the sudden extra pressure sent Stephen over the edge.

Ecstasy took hold of his entire body, electricity weaving itself through his veins as he filled Alan with his release. God he had missed this; the feeling of complete and utter bliss taking over.

He slowed himself down, softening with his final thrusts. He let himself relax into Alan’s body, smelling their sweat and sex mingled in the air around them. Stephen withdrew himself and lay on the bed beside him. He felt Alan shift and face him, smiling.

‘My word,’ said Stephen, moving in to kiss him. He could feel his heart was still beating more rapidly than usual and smiled. ‘You never cease to amaze me, Alan Davies.’  
Alan grinned his silly, boyish grin and lay his head down on Stephen’s chest. He ran his hand through Alan’s hair, thinking of nothing but the feeling of Alan’s skin against his own.

For the first time in a long time, Stephen felt his mind hush and the world outside quieten. He didn’t have to think, if only just for a moment.


End file.
